


Partner of Mine

by monochromia



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Parental Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromia/pseuds/monochromia
Summary: It is conventional EU botlane wisdom that kissing your partner is a part of bonding with them. Each duo is unique.





	Partner of Mine

Perkz likes to find excuses to show off and Mikyx is too happy to reciprocate as they kiss everywhere – backstage, during scrims, between water breaks -- because they’re the best and everyone should know it. They kiss long, challenging the other to go farther, deeper until they’re intertwined and can’t quite tell where one begins and the other ends.

Wadid and HeaQ have been through different sorts of hell and so catch each other as best they can with their kisses, wet with tears of partners lost and dreams deferred. They hurt and hurt and one day it’s too much and they agree to part, one last tender, lingering kiss at the door before Vander greets them both with a kiss on the palm, a soft, understanding smile that makes them both feel tomorrow will be better. 

Jactroll and Attila trade pecks on the cheek, feather-light reassurances that they’ll make it through. They’ve been through victory and high water, world stages and the bottom of EU and some days it’s nice to have another reminder that they are in this together, no matter the result at the end of the day. 

Dreams is overeager, but Crownshot takes his pounces and ferocity in stride, catching and giving his partner everything he needs. They’re young and not sure of much, but this is a trust fall they have practiced a thousand times over and that certainty gives them ground to stand on against even the scariest foes.

GorillA presses kisses into Hanssama’s forehead gently, a parent to their child, because Hanssama is still young and GorillA has a patented ability to mother every bright star he comes across. They keep each other close as the sun sets low and weave their hands together tighter to brace for anything as they walk up the stage. 

Kasing has a habit of spoiling his partners and Jeskla is no exception to the barrage of peppered kisses across his eyelids, temples and nose that makes him break into a smile no matter what. They share laughs, rolled eyes and shoulders and that’s enough. 

Patrik earns his kisses when he brings Mithy coffee during the extra hours of VOD review and if he overdoes it and needs to be reassured that he’s not a fool, there’s patient butterfly kisses already being pressed into his shoulders. On the occasion they meet halfway, they drink the other’s redemption like ambrosia and feel like gods reborn because second chances have a magic to them, and that magic has them both enchanted. 

IgNar surprises Upset the first time with a gentle kiss behind his ear, but they find a comfortable rhythm between water breaks and late-night solo queue where they explore each other’s lips, novelty and victory tasting sweet as melted chocolate. And for the times neither is true, there is always a promise of forgiveness when they sit back to back and look at the sky. 

Norskeren is jumpy when Kobbe is steady so most of the time, it’s the ADC pulling his support down to earth, anchoring him and pulling him into the zone before matches. The younger returns the favor when the other gets lost in his own mind and needs to be pushed back into the light after scrims finish and the moon fades away.

To Rekkles and Hylissang, their kisses are a part of a daily routine that slips in over washing dishes because it has been so long that kisses are a familiar comfort they no longer think about. Even when they’re broken, they always meet each other’s lips before saying good night, a silent promise to each other that dawn light will break through any night.


End file.
